


Stay

by xfrx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Song fic, a little bit fluff, a little bit hurt, akafuri - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfrx/pseuds/xfrx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything comes a little bit too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

  ** _[Everybody needs a little time away]_**

 

 

"Kouki, can we talk for a minute?"

"What is it?"

 

_The other one sighing in distress_

 

"I need a break. No, _we_ need a break."

"But.. why w--"

"Kouki."

"Y..eah. If that's what you wanted to. Perhaps it's right, we need a break from each other for the time being"

"You're always understanding, it makes everything easier. Thank you Kouki"

 

_One tear drops_

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Even lovers need a holiday_ **

**_Far away from each other]_ **

 

"You don't have to go, I'll be the one that going"

"I don't really like being here alone, this place is too large for me to handle. Besides I always feel lonely here, I'm going to pay a visit to my parents"

"Ah.. If you say so."

"Take care"

"You too"

 

_Both of them show a little frail smile before part ways_

 

"Until the time being, I hope everything works just fine."

"Wish our minds get a little bit clearer until we meet again, until we could decided where would we take this relationship in the near future. Until we figured out our true feelings for each other. Until then.. until then, I need to thank you for every single day we've spent together. I don't know how long is this 'time being' would take, so.. it's a farewell for now?"

"Yeah.. get a proper rest, sorry I made you cry earlier"

 

_He caresses the other man's cheek_

 

"It's ok, I've always been so sensitive about this kind of thing. You too, get a proper rest"

"Good bye, Kouki"

"Good bye, Sei"

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Hold me now_ **

**_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry]_ **

 

But honestly, I don't want us to be apart.

 

**_[I just want you to stay]_ **

 

Can't you stay?

Stay here, by my side, don't go anywhere.

We could walk together.

We don't have to run.

We could take some time as long as we want.

Take things slowly, as you said back then.

 

Why is it so hard for us?

 

I could wait for you,

You could wait for me,

We could wait for each other.

 

We have tried countless time, countless ways,

But why none of it are working?

 

**_[And after all that you've been through_ **

**_I will make it up to you_ **

**_I promise you]_ **

 

Your strong soul, strong mind, and strong facade.

Your name has always been in my prayer, has and always will.

 

**_[And after all that's been said and done_ **

**_You're just the part of me I can't let go]_ **

 

I need you, it's crystal clear.

Do you need me too?

Do you feel as frustrated as I am?

Our feelings are too complicated,

The only thing that always clear for me is;

I love you.

 

You said my eyes are like an open book,

You could tell what I feel just fine.

After all these time I know you realize how is my feeling for you,

I love you,

Dearly.

 

_But do you love me?_

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Couldn't stand to be kept away_ **

**_Not for a day_ **

**_From your body]_ **

 

Is this the right way?

Is this the right decision?

It's right.

It's alright.

It just a break, nothing could possibly go wrong.

We need a clear mind,

We need a refreshment.

We need our private time.

It's ok.

 

**_[Wouldn't want to be swept away_ **

**_Far away from the one that I love]_ **

 

But somehow it's strange,

something is amiss.

I couldn't feel at ease for a little bit.

Did I miscalculated?

Did I--

 

_(Phone buzzes)_

  
**_[Hold me now_**

**_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_ **

**_I just want you to know]_ **

 .

.

_Thump._

 .

.

Kouki's mother?

 

"Seijuuro.."

"Ah, hello Mrs. Furihata?"

"Kouki.."

"Apologies but I'm not with Kouki at the time being, he said he's go--"

"--Ki.. ci--dent"

 .

.

_Thump._

 .

.

"Pardon Mrs. Furihata, but I can't hear you clearly.."

"Kou..ki.. car accident.. He.."

 .

.

_Thump._

 .

.

No.

 

"We just.. we just want to let you know.."

 

Please let me know this is a joke.

 

"Wh--Is he.. safe?"

 

Please tell me he's still in the same world with me

Please tell me he's still breathing

Please tell m--

 

"He's in coma"

 .

.

_crack._

 

Is this how it felt when people said their world shattered into million pieces?

Is it just me or everything seems to be slowed down?

What could possibly go wrong, I said?

 

* * *

 

**_[Hold me now]_ **

 

Your hands,

I never realize how slender your fingers are.

I forget of how warm your palms are when we were holding hands.

I'm holding you,

I'll never let you go anymore,

So please,

please,

please,

come back.

  
**_[I really want to tell you I'm sorry_**

**_I could never let you go_ ]**

 

Would apologies enough to bring him home safely?

Back, to where we're started?

Would all these regrets enough to bring back your consciousness?

Awake, from your current state?

 

**_[And after all that we've been through_ **

**_I will make it up to you_ **

**_I promise you]_ **

 

Am I taking him for granted all this time?

Did I really lose my grip over someone who loved me so sincere?

Am I going to lose another soul of my loved one?

 

**_[And after all that's been said and done]_ **

 

I'm sorry,

I'm so sorry,

I know thousands of apologies wouldn't fix a thing.

But I'm sorry,

I would _kill_ for going back to the time I said we need a break.

We don't need a break,

I don't need a break to find something that my heart is missing,

I don't need to find the missing piece in our relationship,

I don't need to travel afar to find where my home is.

 

After all it's you.

It has always been you.

My home,

Where my heart is belong.

 

But I failed to recognize

And it's too late for a simple realization

 

You're the biggest missing piece in my heart.

You've tried so hard to fit in my life,

Tried so hard to be the perfect piece,

Tried so hard to close every endless void in me.

Blending in, even it hurts you in so many ways.

 

And have I appreciate you enough?

 

And how many times have I failed?

How many nights have you weep quietly in our room?

How many tears have dried on your cheek?

How many smiles have you show to cover up my failures?

How many apologies did your heart given freely for me?

 

**_"You're just a part of me I can't let go"_ **

 

Says Akashi as he holds the brunette's hand gently,

as their fingertips interlocked,

as he caresses those soft brown hair,

as he kisses another's forehead with affection,

as they both have a warm smile for each other

.

.

.

And as the electrocardiogram shows a flat line.

 

**_[I can't let go.]_ **

 

_Can't you stay?_

**Author's Note:**

> Idk haha but thank you for reading, pardon my lack of English skill.  
> And yup this fic is based on song, could you tell what song is this?


End file.
